Navigating through content or applications on a touch screen device may be difficult, especially for mobile phones or other mobile platforms with smaller display dimensions. Many users seek to move quickly and efficiently to the desired content while retaining context. Retaining context while navigating through a menu or application may also be difficult. Navigating through levels of data may involve multiple inputs or multiple touch gestures by a user, increasing the likelihood of losing context as well as increasing the time to navigate multiple levels of a menu or application.